Mobile devices having keyboards with multi-character keys are known in this field. For example, a standard keypad on a cellular telephone typically includes multi-character keys that can be used to input number or letter characters. Multi-character keyboards are also known for other devices, such as personal digital assistants, two-way paging devices, and the like.